Seths Turn
by Summlee
Summary: This is my view as to Seth and his imprint. Does not follow the way Stephanie writes. I am just playing with her characters.It takes me a while to update since I am a student and have limited time to write.


Seth's Turn

Prologue

Stacie was at the top of the trail ready to head back down when she heard something. Something hit her from behind knocking her down. All she could feel was a burning pain. Last thought running through her mind before losing consciousness was "Someone is trying to burn me. Someone wants me dead."

Chapter 1

Seth POV

Light snow was falling covering everything in sight, muffling the sounds coming from all around, dimming lights from billboards and traffic lights. Seth stood on the corner of Fifth Avenue and Fiftieth Street looking in the store windows, so many mannequins wearing evening gowns, furs, diamonds and other expensive jewels. Boxes covered in shiny foil and wide ribbons tucked in behind holly and pine boughs. There was so much to be seen. Surely some woman would be delighted with a gift from this place.

Walking down the street many women and men alike paused to look at the tall, broad shouldered, slim, muscular man with the green eyes that looked out of place on the bronzed face. He carried the mouth of a man who knew how to kiss sweetly or let out the fierce temper that he kept under rigid control. Despite the excitement in the air, the electric undercurrent of the city, the hustle and bustle of the CHRISTmas season Seth stayed indifferent and unaware of the looks he received due to his rugged good looks.

Taxis, cars, busses, trucks were all jammed pack with laughing people. Their arms piled high with the purchases for loved ones. Horns beeped, motors revved, everything moved slow, as slow as you can get when you are on a mad race to some unknown finish line.

New York, Seth thought, and took a long breath. After the world he came from it was unbelievable, hard to grasp. He had never known it was so beautiful, wealthy, violent, and promising all wrapped in one. A place of hope, dreams, aspirations, and of course despairs. Right now at CHRISTmas it was at its most beautiful.

For the first time in a long time he was aware of optimism. In spite of the obstacles he would pull it off. He could remember the night Alice told him that he had to be here on this night in New York in order to save his imprint. He sure hoped she was right. Otherwise there would be no use in him living for a future.

The past weeks had him feeling convinced that fate had failed him in regards to love. Everyone else had imprinted and had families. He had been all over looking in vain for his imprint, the meaning to his existence, the reason for his life. It seemed to him there was no other place to be no love to be found.

Seth was jolted out of remembering by his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Alice, what is it?" "Seth, go now!" Alice said warning him. "There is no time to lose. I did not send you there to assure the future I saw comes true if you are just going to stand and stare into space." Perhaps it was the spirit of the season but he felt himself having hope that everything that had happened in the past had been to lead up to this moment. "I'm on my way now. Bye Alice."

At the corner Seth saw a bearded Santa Clause ringing his bell while stomping his feet on the ice. Removing his unneeded gloves Seth fumbled around in his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a 20 he dropped it into the slotted top of the kettle hanging from its tripod. "Cold weather tonight." He said to Santa with his white teeth showing on his bronzed face as he smiled at the man in the shabby red outfit with the fake beard. Noticing as the words came out that the man was shivering and trying to warm his hands in the threadbare gloves he wore. "Sure is but it is nice work, a time when people care for others and give so freely, warms my hands somehow just thinking of it." Seth acknowledged this and took his gloves out of his pockets forcing Santa to take them into his chilled hands. Not like I need them anyway he thought. "Here there is no reason now why your hands should not be as warm as your heart is." He then crossed the street to get away from the many heartfelt thanks he was getting.

Glancing at his watch he saw that it was only 6pm. Way too early for sleep. So he walked toward Broadway and according to pixie his destiny. Automatically he searched the faces of each woman he passed seeking out the eyes that would assure him his place in the world. Seeking among the millions of faces in New York was like searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack. The only assurance that the woman he sought was even in New York is because of a vision from Alice that things would be much different for the pack and the Cullens if he did not go to find her and keep her safe.

When Seth arrived at Broadway snowflakes brushed his face with their coolness while he looked at the signs and lights that flashed on an off. Leaning on the rail he watched the crowds, seeing people who were not afraid and laughed without fear of looking over their shoulders to see who was around. There was a young couple laughing as they tried to carry a huge stuffed bear through the mob, an older couple desperately holding each other so that they would not be separated. Everywhere he looked there were two. Always two, man with man, woman with woman, boy and girl, young and old. He had to go alone though until he found his reason for living. The task was going to be complicated though. At times there was no place for a woman in his life. Even one he would love completely. Shaking his head of the thought he walked away toward Rockefeller Center to see the great CHRISTmas tree soaring up into the sky. CHRISTmas carols blared from the speakers in the store windows. Seth watched the skating rink below people danced and twirled, professionals offered tips, and lovers glided slowly looking into each other's eyes, teenage boys raced around the edge as fast as they could go.

On impulse Seth decided to eat at one of the many restaurants lining the rink. The room seemed so warm upon entering from the cold. The head waiter motioned for Seth to follow him to a small corner table next to a large glass window where one could observe the skaters on the rink. He removed his coat and scarf before sitting down to order a glass of wine and the nightly special. After ordering his meal he looked around. There was a well known gossip columnist, a older but still sexy as can be actress, a kick ass rock star amongst the regular people consuming meals.

When the first course of his meal came he finally turned back to his table, picking up his napkin he looked straight into the eyes of the girl in the booth across from him. Everything snapped into place and the world made sense. He thought she was the prettiest, most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She had nearly black hair falling down her shoulder, a triangular face with a pointed chin, cute button nose, and eyes that were the most sparkling violet under the longest lashes ever seen on a woman before. He had never witnessed a more beautiful person. Not even Barbie back home was as beautiful as the creature in front of him. What was it about her that set her apart from others that gave her that glow? Was it some deep down love of life? He couldn't wait to find out.

AN: I am new at this and have never written anything for someone other than me to read before. Please be kind and let me know if you want more or not. I am still thinking of a name for the story.


End file.
